Race Against Time
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Kelly interrupts Yates when he tries to take Nadia and ends up getting taken himself. Includes a crossover with SVU.
1. Taken

RACE AGAINST TIME

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Takes place during the crossover with Yates but Shay's alive. Just an idea that I had. Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, and SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the newer plot.

Nadia smiled as the man gave her the box holding the cake and she handed the money to him.

"Thanks," she said.

"Yeah of course. Hope your friend has a good birthday," the clerk stated.

"Thanks. I'm sure she will," the young woman said. She then went out to her car and put the cake in the back seat before smiling at Kelly.

"Thanks for this," she said.

"Not a problem. You're our girl," he responded as he headed out and Nadia smiled. 'Our girl'. It felt nice when he, Jay, and Erin called her that because she knew that it wasn't sexual but used in a brother and sister type of way. And with that guy Yates still out there, she was feeling kind of nervous, especially with the way he had looked at her in the precinct. As Nadia got into the car, Kelly watched her protectively. He couldn't blame her for being nervous with that freak Yates out there and she couldn't ask Jay or Erin because she was picking up Erin's birthday cake and they didn't want her to get suspicious or finding out about the cake early. "So let's get this cake into the precinct," he said sitting in the driver's seat as she buckled herself in. She smiled at him and he drove back to the station, where he parked right in front of the door. Then, they both got out and she picked up the box as the firefighter came to stand beside her.

"Hello." Seeing Yates, Nadia froze. _Shit_ , she thought to herself. Kelly saw the coming fist before she did and quickly caught it, positioning himself in front of Nadia, causing the man, Greg Yates, to scowl as he was pinned to the car. This was unacceptable! Who did this man think he was, getting in between him and his intended? _Does he have any idea what I could do to him?_ the man wondered as he threw non-verbal daggers at the firefighter.

"Nadia, go!" The quick command seemed to wake the girl up and she hurried inside. _Well, that's disappointing_ , Yates thought to himself. Well, fine, then. Plan B. Since this interloper had interrupted him, he'd just have to take the girl's place. Moving quickly, the man slammed the firefighter on the forehead with his own head, causing the other man to stumble and then he punched him in the face, knocking him out. Yates quickly caught the man, reached into his pockets to take the keys, pressed a button on the keys, and put him in the trunk of the car, shut the trunk, and then took off. Inside the precinct, Nadia had just dropped box holding the cake and ran up to where the officers were talking about the case and how he had left his phone in a basement next to some nail polish and a lighter.

"He's here! He has Kelly!" she exclaimed frantically.

"Whoa. Calm down. Tell us what happened," Hank said, sitting her down in a chair.

"I-I had to run an errand but I didn't want to be alone so I-I checked Erin's contacts and called Kelly Severide from Fifty-One to ask to him to come with me. When we came back, Yates was there. He tried to attack me. Kelly stopped him," Nadia responded. _Kelly_ , Erin thought to herself as Jay pulled out his phone and pressed the speed-dial for the firefighter's number, which he had gotten from Erin due to the fact that they had had a few cases overlap with stuff that Fifty-One had responded to.

"Straight to voicemail," he reported. _I don't like this_ , he thought to himself. If that psycho had Kelly, then…No! He couldn't think like that. He had to be positive. There was no reason to believe that Severide had been taken. Pulling herself together, Erin dialed Fifty-One's number.

"This is Connie. How may I direct your call?" she heard.

"Hey, Connie. It's Erin. Is Kelly there or is he at a call?" She asked, trying to keep her voice composed. Maybe he had gotten away and Nadia's panic was for nothing. _He's okay. He has to be_ , she thought to herself. Kelly was tough. She was sure he had gotten away. Kelly was pretty tough and he could fight. However, she couldn't shake the bad feeling that she had.

"No, he got called out to help someone from your precinct. Nadia, I believe her name was. He'll probably be back any minute," Connie responded. _I'm surprised that he didn't tell her with how close they are_ , the woman thought to herself. But maybe they had had a fight or something.

"Okay, thank you," Erin replied. _Damn it!_ her mind screamed. She had been hoping that she'd be wrong.

"I can try to reach him if you need me to," the woman offered.  
"No, no. That's all right. I was just calling to say hi." With that, the detective hung up before the woman could ask any questions and she turned to the others. Seeing her distraught expression, Jay walked up to her and pulled her close.

"We're going to find him. Yates won't get him. We won't let him." She nodded at the murmured words, trying to hold onto them. Kelly would be okay. They would find him in time. There was no way Yates was going to him from her. She wouldn't allow it.

"This is all my fault. He was protecting me. If I hadn't asked him to come with me, then-" Nadia began to say. _I should've just gone alone. If I had, this wouldn't be happening_ , she thought miserably. What had she been thinking? By asking the firefighter to go with her, she had put him directly into Yates' line of fire. Erin probably hated her now.

"Then Yates would've taken **you** ," Hank interrupted.

"But-"

"No, listen to me. You did good in making sure you weren't alone with this guy running around out there. That was smart. It saved your life. We're going to get Severide back. Now we're gonna need someone to set up a civilian hotline to keep track of tips. You think you're up for it?" At this, Nadia nodded. _I can do this. Kelly needs me_ , she thought. "It's okay if you're not. Trudy can man the phones if need be." _I don't want her working if she needs the time off_ , he thought to himself. Sure, he wasn't the most sensitive of men, but he was well aware that something this traumatic would leave its mark on a person and he wanted Nadia to feel free to deal with whatever she was feeling.  
"No Sarge, I can do this. I **have** to do this." Hank nodded. _Gotta admit, I'm impressed_ , he thought to himself. She was shaken up-scared as hell even-and yet she was ready to go to work.

"Okay, I'll have Mouse assist you. Two heads are better than one." Plus this way, she wouldn't be alone. He could feel the girl shaking even though she was trying to keep it together.

"You got it." She wasn't going to let Kelly down. And she wouldn't let Erin down either. She could do this. Like she said, she **had** to do this. The only reason Kelly had been grabbed by Yates was because he had been protecting her and she wasn't going to just let him stay at this guy's mercy. With that, she went to work, putting the hotline together. _Don't worry, Kelly. We'll get you back. Erin and Jay are on the case and so am I_ , she thought to herself. Living with Erin for the past year, she was quite aware of the relationship between that had developed between the female detective and the firehouse lieutenant and she knew that she'd be devastated if anything happened to him. She blew out a breath and steeled her shoulders. She wasn't going to think like that. They were going to find Kelly alive and they would take Yates down. But it was hard to focus as Kelly had become a friend and she had never thought that she would have to go through something like this again. Okay, focus. She needed to focus. She had the hotline set up and Intelligence was out looking for Kelly. It would be fine. It had to be. After he was called, Mouse came to join her, sitting next to her.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back," he assured and she nodded.

"I know," she said. As the two continued to set up the tip hotline, Jay, Erin, Amanda and Nick hit the streets while the rest of Intelligence chased down other leads. Jay looked at Erin, taking her hand and pulling her close.

"We'll get him back and then we'll show Yates what happens to people who mess with our friends," he murmured.

"But what if-?" her question died off as she fought a wave of panic. She couldn't lose Kelly! She just couldn't!

"Don't think like that. You of all people know how stubborn he is," he responded quietly and she nodded. Jay was right. Kelly was too stubborn to let some jackass like Yates get the best of him. He'd be fine. He would be able to hold on until they got to him. And they **would** find him. And like Jay said, they would show Greg Yates just what happened to people who messed with her boy. Her eyes flashed with determination as she and Jay went to one side of the neighborhood to ask questions, neither one noticing when Nick and Amanda glanced at each other.

"Is it just me or was that kinda-" she began to ask.

"Weird? Yeah, it was," he responded. _It's almost like they have a personal reason for wanting to get this Kelly guy back_ , he thought to himself. He could've sworn that the two detectives had something going, but from the way they were acting, it was more like Lindsay and the missing firefighter had something while Halstead was just a friend. But he was acting all worried too. Why? Then again, it was probably just a really good friend, so the worry made sense. Pushing the thought aside, they also went out to canvass the area. However, the search ended up with no one getting anything and they all reconvened at the precinct.

"He could be anywhere," Erin worried and Jay placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly, ignoring the look Voight shot him. Yes, he was crazy about Erin and hated the fact that she had chosen Kelly, but this was different. Erin needed comfort from a friend and he was going to give it to her. Meanwhile, in the back of the trunk that he had been placed in, Kelly jerked awake even as the car ran over a bump. _Where the hell am I?_ he wondered, blinking, his eyes trying to adjust to the dim light. And why was his mouth so dry? He went to run his tongue over his lips with the intention of wetting them, only to feel something sticky. Duct-tape. That would account for the dryness in his mouth. He then grunted as there was another thud. A car. He was in a car. And from the sound of the engine, it was Erin's. And if this was Erin's car, that meant it had a safety hatch that he could open. _Okay, think_ , he thought to himself. He just had to find it. He went to move an arm and-found that he couldn't. From the feel of it, they had been tied behind him. _Bastard_ , he thought to himself. He went to lift his legs and his eyes flashed angrily when he saw that they had been taped together. Okay, fine. He could still work with this. He scrunched himself up even more than he already was and started banging on the back of the car as much as he could. Granted, he didn't have a whole lot of room to maneuver, but it was better than doing nothing. He just had to hope that his actions would give him the result that he wanted. _Come on! Please!_ he thought. There was no way he was letting this guy keep him. But then again, at least he didn't have Nadia…right? Oh crap. He hoped not. As he kept up his actions, the car slowed and he could feel his pulse racing, though he couldn't be sure if it was from hope or fear. Hearing the murmured sound of Yates talking to someone, Kelly banged his feet on the trunk, hoping to catch the other person's attention. _Please let this work_ , he thought to himself. He heard the other person's voice raise-probably asking Yates what was going-and then nothing. _What?_ he thought to himself. Had it worked? The trunk opened and the firefighter felt his heart rise hopefully. Was he saved? He then let out a muffled cry of distress when he saw Yates smirking.

"That was a good try," he told him. "But you know, just not good enough," he continued, holding up a knife. At the sight of the blood, Kelly's eyes widened and he raised his legs and went to kick the weapon out of the man's hands. However, Yates saw the incoming attack and grabbed his legs, and before Kelly could react, stabbed the firefighter in his right leg, resulting in a cry of pain. _Shit! That hurt!_ he thought to himself. "I'm going to **enjoy** playing with you," he smirked. _I'll teach him what happens to people who cross me_ , he thought to himself. Sure he had never taken a male before as he preferred girls who were young, short, and brunette, but this man was the exception. He had kept him from his target and had to be taught a lesson. After he disposed of him, he'd come back for the one that he **really** wanted. "Now then, whatta ya say we continue on our way? Oh, and if you fight me again, I'll come back for Nadia." With that, the man slammed the trunk shut and within a few moments, Kelly felt the car moving again. _Damn it!_ he thought. He had been so sure it would've worked. And now thanks to the bleeding, he would have to stay as still as possible. _Erin...please find me_ , he thought to himself as he tried to resist moving around. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last.


	2. Missing

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Takes place during the crossover with Yates though Shay's alive. Just an idea that I had. Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, and SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the newer plot. Makes references to what I had thought Jay's past was going to be when they first introduced the Rodiger plotline so his past is a bit AU.

Back at Fifty-One, Shay frowned in concern. _This doesn't make sense. He was only going to help Nadia grab a birthday cake for Erin_ , she thought to herself. Surely it didn't take this long to pick up a damn cake. Grumbling a bit, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed his number. Knowing Kelly, he had probably stopped to flirt with Erin. The guy never **could** keep it in his pants, especially when it came to his girlfriend.

"This is Kelly. You know what to do," she heard a few moments later. With a frown, she dialed Erin's number and then waited for the man to pick up. As they walked down the street, Erin heard her phone ringing and pulled it out of her pocket, grimacing when she saw who was calling.

"Crap. It's Shay," she stated.

"You didn't tell her that Kelly was taken, did you?" Jay realized.

"Nope. She would've freaked," Erin confirmed as he accepted the call. "Shay, what's up?" she queried.

"It's about time someone answered. What, did you guys decide to do a quickie in a closet?" Shay griped. Yeah, that sounded like them. In fact, that was probably what had happened, so her bad feeling was probably just her overreacting.

"Shay…Kelly's been kidnapped," Erin told her.

"WHAT!? BY WHO!?" she shrieked. _Yep, she's freaking_ , Erin thought to herself. Not that she could blame her.

"A guy named Greg Yates. Don't worry. We'll find Kelly and bring him home safely," the female detective assured.

"You better," the paramedic snapped and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Amaro asked. _That sounded bad_ , he thought to himself. And why had he told this Shay person about the firefighter's disappearance?

"Leslie Shay. Kelly's best friend. She's worried," Jay replied. _Not that I blame her._ _I'm worried too_ , he thought to himself. He had no idea what Yates could be doing to him and his imagination was running overtime. For all he knew, Kelly was being tortured at this very minute. _What if he's going through the same crap Phil Rodiger put me through?_ he wondered. He wasn't sure if he could handle it if Kelly went through that. When Phil had put his hands on him, Jay had wanted to die. And now there was a possibility that it was happening to Kelly? It was just too much. As if sensing what her partner was thinking, Erin nudged him gently and Jay smiled at her reassuringly. _I know he's worried. I am too_ , she thought. Kelly was probably going through Hell right now and they were powerless to stop it. But they were going to everything that they could to get him back. They could do this. They **had** to. Thank God Jay was being so great to her even though he wasn't Kelly's biggest fan. Her reverie was broken when her phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?" she asked tightly. Oh, god, what if it was Yates again, calling to screw with her? She wasn't sure she would be able to handle it.

"It's Voight. Patrol found the body of a trucker. Apparently, he was stabbed in the chest," Hank announced.

"What? Was it Yates? Did he kill him?" Erin asked.

"That's what I'm thinking," Hank responded. _Just don't know why_ , he thought to himself. It didn't fit Yates' m.o. of using his charm to get out of a sticky situation. Why had he changed it by killing someone? It didn't make any sense. And he didn't like the feel of this. Something had happened to make the man go off script and now Kelly was in even more danger. _I wonder if I should call Benny_ , he thought to himself. Yes, the guy still couldn't come to Chicago because of the murder of Vince Keeler, but he deserved to know that his son had been kidnapped. On the other hand, it wasn't like he could do anything. Okay, he would give it a little more time and **then** call the man if he had to, but hopefully, he wouldn't have to. It wasn't something you would ever want to tell someone, much less someone who was only kind of a friend.

"We got any idea where he's headed?" Jay wondered.

"Probably back to New York," Hank answered. _Better call Olivia_ , he thought and pulled his phone out and dialed her number.

"Benson," he heard a few moments later.

"Olivia, it's Hank. Yates snatched someone else," Voight announced.

"Another girl?" Olivia asked, a pit growing in her stomach. _This is bad_ , she thought to herself. She couldn't believe that another one had been grabbed so soon.

"No, uh-a firefighter actually. Yates tried to grab a girl that worked for us, Nadia Decotis, but he intercepted him. I think he might make his way to New York," Hank responded.

"What type of car is he driving?" Olivia queried and the man told her.

"Okay, don't worry, we'll put a BOLO out for the car," Olivia assured him as she wrote down the information.

"I think you should know, he just killed someone, a trucker. Stabbed him multiple times in the chest," he stated.

"Well the firefighter interrupting him probably made him deviate from his usual pattern. We'll keep an eye out," she promised.

"Thanks."

"Yeah." She then hung up.

"Liv, what's up?" Fin queried.

"Yates took a firefighter who stopped him from grabbing a girl and killed a trucker. I need you to get out a BOLO for this car," she said, handing him the card.

"I'll get right on it." As Fin left, Olivia went to her office, picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a voice asked sleepily.

"Oh, sorry, Dr. Huang. I forgot about the time difference," Olivia apologized.

"It's fine, Olivia. What's up?" Huang queried, sounding a bit more awake, though still tired.

"SVU's tracking a perp who deviated from his pattern by kidnapping a firefighter who came to the aid of his intended vic," Olivia answered.

"Well if he deviated from his pattern, you know as well as I do that he's become unpredictable and will most likely kill his captive," Dr. Huang pointed out.

"I know," she sighed. "I just thought, maybe…" Hearing this, the psychologist nodded. He could understand why she didn't want to believe the worst.

"What's the case?" he wondered.

"It's the O-Four rape and murder case. We finally i.d.'d the perp," she replied and she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Olivia, I think you need to prepare yourself for the possibility that you may not find your victim alive," the man stated.

"Damn. Thanks."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"It's okay. I appreciate your time." With another sigh, she hung up. In the back of Erin's car, Kelly was silent as he tried not to move around and blinked, trying to focus even though a part of him just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. He had no idea where this freak was taking him and he didn't like it. _Is this how Katie felt when Keeler grabbed her?_ he wondered. And where was he being taken? These thoughts were interrupted as he felt the car slowly come to a stop. _What's up with that?_ he wondered in confusion. Had someone noticed something? Oh, god, what if he killed someone again? His confusion mounted when the car stopped. A moment later, the trunk opened to reveal Yates who was holding a towel in his hands. _When'd he get that?_ Kelly wondered. He didn't remember him stopping. Then again, he had been kind of out of it for a bit, so it was entirely possible that he had stopped and gotten a towel someplace.

"What do you say we have a look at that leg? After all, we don't want you bleeding out and missing out on the fun," the man said and then grabbed the firefighter's legs and gently wiped the excess blood away. _Really? He's going to try to play nice and get me to let my guard down?_ Kelly thought. Well, it wasn't going to work. Once Yates was done with his cleaning job, he took the towel and wrapped it tightly around Kelly's legs, causing the firefighter to let out a muffled groan of pain at the feel of the fabric on the wound. "We're making good time. Soon we'll be at my sacred place where you'll learn what happens to people who deny me what I want," he continued, pulling the towel taut, making his victim scream in pain. Yates smiled and then slammed the trunk shut again and a few moments later, the car was on its way once more. _Damn, he's gonna freakin' kill me_ , the firefighter thought to himself. But at least Nadia was safe, which was the most important thing. He just had to hold on until Intelligence found him. And they would, he was sure of that. In fact, it was this thought that was keeping him from completely losing it. He just had to hold on for a little bit longer. True, he didn't know where he was being taken, but it was obvious that-for whatever reason-Yates wanted him alive. And as long as that stayed the same, he should be fine. He'd **have** to be fine. As the car continued down the road, Kelly tried to ignore the music. Not that it did any good. He could still hear it. _Damn, that's going to drive me crazy_ , he thought to himself. Then again, that was probably part of his plan. Well, he'd just wait him out. He was a stubborn ass and everyone knew it, which meant that he could easily wait this guy out. He just needed to hold on. Erin and the rest of Intelligence would find him. They knew him. They knew that he wouldn't ever just disappear. And besides that, perhaps Nadia had said something, warned them about Yates being around when he had first disappeared. He just had to stay calm and trust that his girlfriend and her team would be looking for him. He just wished that he knew how to figure out where he was being taken. _Come on, Kelly! Think!_ he silently yelled at himself. There had to be a way to get out of here! Back at the twenty-first precinct, Mouse and Nadia were fielding tips and sending them to the appropriate places.

"Hey Nadia, does this Kelly guy have a GPS on his phone?" Mouse queried and the girl bit her lip, frowning.

"Yeah. Erin made him get an upgrade a while back. Why?" she wondered.

"Because I can use that to track him and Yates. What's the number?" Nadia pulled her phone out, went to her listed calls and read off the number and Mouse went to get the GPS activated. _GPS tracking. Why didn't I think of that?_ Nadia wondered as Mouse did his thing. Once he was finished, he settled back in his seat as he called Jay, who answered the call on the first ring.

"Mouse, whatta ya got?" he queried.

"I turned on Kelly's GPS so it'll be easier to track him," came the responded.

"Thanks," the male detective responded hanging. "I am an idiot," he announced.

"Agree on principle, but why?" Hank asked, earning him a dirty look from the younger detective.

"Mouse just called. He turned the GPS on Kelly's phone on. I didn't even think about that," Jay responded.

"That's smart thinking," Hank approved.

"Hey, I didn't think of it either," Erin responded at the same time. _His GPS. Of course. He never goes anywhere without it and he probably had it in his pocket when Yates grabbed him. I was just so frantic to find him, that it totally slipped my mind_ , she thought. Thank God she had been able to talk the firefighter into getting an upgrade awhile back. Now they just had to wait to see where Kelly was being taken. The working hunch was that Yates was probably taking the firefighter to somewhere in New York, but they couldn't be sure. In the trunk of Erin's car, Kelly had frozen when he heard his phone ring, afraid that Yates would hear it and become enraged, but apparently the man's music was so loud that he hadn't heard it because the music hadn't stopped and neither had he. Which, you know, thank God for small favors, but at the same time, he knew that just meant that they were getting closer to Yates' destination, wherever that may be. He just had to hold on. Yates obviously wanted him alive for some reason. Otherwise, he would've let him bleed out. _Okay, now I just gotta figure out what he's planning_ , he thought to himself. When he had stopped the man from taking Nadia, he hadn't been figured on getting kidnapped himself. He had figured that the guy would freak and run off. Instead, **this** had happened. But it was better him than Nadia. He knew that it'd **destroy** Erin if Nadia was going through any of this crap. And he wasn't going to let her go through that. At Fifty-One, Shay was sitting on the couch in the common area, trying not to let anyone see how agitated she was. Kelly was taken. He was gone. That sick freak that Chicago P.D. was looking for had taken him.

"Shay?" The paramedic turned to see Matt looking at her worriedly. "What is it? What's wrong?" he queried.

"Kelly," she responded and the truck lieutenant tensed.

"What about him? Did you reach him?" he asked. He knew that he had gone to help the new girl in the twenty-first precinct pick up a birthday cake for one of the officers because she hadn't wanted to be alone because of some freak out there attacking girls, but he should've been back by now. You know, unless he had stopped to flirt with Detective Lindsay again.

"I talked to one of the officers. Kelly was grabbed," the blonde answered.

"WHAT? Why weren't we told?" the truck lieutenant queried, feeling his body tense with worry. Sure he and Kelly fought like cats and dogs, but he wouldn't ever want him to be hurt.

"I don't know, but I'm worried," she admitted and the man pulled the woman into a hug.

"He'll be okay. Kelly's a fighter and you can bet your ass Kelly's giving him Hell," he assured. _And if this creep hurts him, I'll kill him_ , he thought to himself. At this, Shay nodded. She knew Matt was right.

"Still worried," she admitted. And how could she not be? Her best friend had been kidnapped by a maniac who had a habit of killing people. She didn't want to lose Kelly as she didn't think that she could stand it if she lost him.

"Me too," he responded and then before he could say anything more, the alarm blared and they were told about a structural fire.

"Go," she told him and he took off. While this was going on, Yates smiled grimly as he finally made it out of Chicago. He would be in New York soon and then he could punish this man appropriately before going back to get his intended. At the precinct, Mouse was still tracking Kelly's phone as Hank, Jay, Erin, Nick, and Amanda came in.

"I can't believe this. They could be anywhere," Erin said in frustration as they walked up to them.

"She's right. I mean, for all we know, he could be deviating from his pattern even more and heading for Los Angeles," Jay griped.

"Not according to his phone. They're **definitely** on their way to New York," Mouse responded.

"Then that's where we're going," Hank declared. "I'll book the flights." With that, he went to do so, Jay and Erin close behind. Once again, Nick and Amanda glanced at each other.

"Okay, there's **definitely** something going on there," Amanda murmured. Had to be. Maybe a case of unrequited love. Yeah, that sounded plausible.

"Yeah," Nick agreed. He just didn't know **what**. But he **did** know that if they didn't find Yates soon, things would have a **very** unhappy ending...


	3. Found And Broken

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Takes place during the crossover with Yates though Shay's alive and is just an idea that I had. Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, and SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the newer plot.

Kelly grunted as he felt the car go over a bump. He had no idea where they were and he didn't like that. But at least Yates wasn't listening to his music anymore. He tried to swallow and then winced at the soreness in his throat. Damn, he needed something to drink! But it wasn't like Yates would let him have anything. No, the man would just enjoy it. And he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing him beg. No, he was stronger than that. His leg was starting to hurt like a bitch though. And why wouldn't it? The jackass had stabbed him. Sure he had also tended to it, but that was just so he wouldn't bleed out before he could do…whatever it was that he wanted to do to him. And what that was, he didn't have a clue, though he supposed that it didn't really matter as long as it was him and not Nadia or some other girl. He didn't even want to imagine what this guy did but if the end result was the fire that Fifty-One had responded to, he was **definitely** glad it'd be him in that position and no one else. It was okay if he was hurt because at least Yates wouldn't be focusing on some poor girl. He just had to hold on until Intelligence found him. He could do that. He could make sure that he hung on long enough for them to find him. He could do that, he was sure of it. _Okay Kelly, think_ , he thought to himself. He had to figure out what he could do against Yates, as fighting him wouldn't be the best idea as evidenced by Yates' earlier reaction. And now he was being carted off to somewhere, though he had no idea where. But wherever it was, it was obviously pretty far. And he wasn't sure if he liked that because that meant that whatever he had planned would be dragged out, but on the other hand, the longer it took, the longer he'd stay alive. Well, in theory, anyway. In reality, he was probably going to be killed fairly quickly. No, he couldn't think like that. Instead, he needed to be thinking about what he could do to get away from this guy. But how or what? That's what he couldn't figure out: what he could do to gain the upper hand. Currently, he was still at the mercy of the psychopath that had taken him. But at least it was him and not someone else. That was **definitely** a plus. Okay, he needed to focus. If he could focus, he would be able to figure out what he needed to do to ensure his escape and survival. In the driver's seat, Yates smirked as he continued driving down the road. He had been driving for a while now and he was **finally** reaching New York. This was good. He would be able to have his revenge before going to take his chosen, Nadia. And yes, it would be hard for him to wait, but he'd do it. It would all be worth it just to make the firefighter see the error of his ways. Not that his meddling wouldn't go unpunished, because it **would** be punished. He was just going to have to make the punishment fit. A few moments later, his smirk grew and he drove down the road that led to the main beach area. He had a shack in the wooded area just beyond the beach that was miles away from everything and everybody and would be perfect for showing this guy what happened to meddlers. Just remembering how he had interrupted his attempt to grab Nadia made him mad all over again and his fingers tightened around the steering wheel. It had been unacceptable and he **would** get his revenge. He just had to be patient for a little while longer before he could get to the shack. And thanks to the time of evening it was, there wouldn't be anyone to question him as he dragged the other man down to the shack. _I'll show the jackass what happens when you mess with me_ , Yates thought to himself. When he had gone as far as he could, he stopped the car, turned it off, popped the trunk, and then got out of the car and walked up to the trunk, knife in hand.

"Well, here we are," he announced as he went to cut the duct tape from the firefighter's legs. Almost immediately, Kelly lashed out with a kick, but Yates just grabbed his right leg and pressed down on his wound, causing the other man to let out a whimper of pain. "Don't fight and this might be relatively painless," he warned as he finished cutting the tape from his body. Then, he dragged his victim out of the trunk and pushed him forward. "Don't even **think** about fighting me or I'll slit your throat and go back for that pretty little precinct secretary," he warned. Kelly just nodded and allowed himself to be dragged into the shack. If he hadn't threatened to go back and hurt Nadia when this had first started, he'd fight like hell. Once they were inside, Yates locked the front door and dragged him into another before striking him across the face, knocking him to the floor. With a grunt, Kelly tried to get his bearings, but before he could do so, Yates had straddled him.

"Get the hell off of me!" Kelly shouted as he tried to throw the other man off of him. However, Yates just applied his weight to the younger man even as he made small slashes in his skin with his knife.

"Go ahead and scream all you want. I had this place soundproofed a long time ago. No one can hear you in here," Yates taunted as he removed his victim's shirt. The man was at his mercy and he loved it.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" Yates laughed at the desperate cry.

"Hey, it's like I said, no one can hear you in here." Kelly then winced at the coolness of the blade on his skin, and then let out another cry as Yates lightly cut into his chest. What neither of them knew, was that Voight, Mouse, Erin, and Jay had gotten flights into New York and were in the other city within a couple of hours and had immediately gone into the SVU Precinct.

"Crap," Mouse muttered as they walked in.

"What? Jay asked.

"I just lost Kelly's signal," Mouse answered.

"What!?" Erin asked frantically. Mouse tracing Kelly's phone was the only way they were able to track him.

"Either the battery's been destroyed or he must be in in a place with no signal," Mouse answered as Voight dialed Olivia's number.

"Benson," he heard a few moments later.

"Olivia, it's Hank. We were tracking Yates through his victim's cell phone but we just lost the signal," he told her.

"What were his last coordinates?" Olivia asked and the male sergeant repeated the question, getting the answer from Mouse before reporting it back to the other sergeant. "Okay, that's near the woods. I'll send a couple of cars for you with the location and I'll meet you there," she said.

"Appreciate that," he responded and then hung up. A few moments later, the patrol cars came and he, Erin, Mouse, and Jay got in and they headed out. _Hold on, Kel. We're coming_ , Erin thought to herself. Jay glanced at her.

"We'll find him," he reassured, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly, earning him a grateful look from his partner. _He really is amazing_ , she thought to herself. She knew that he was attracted to her and even though he had been hurt when she had ultimately chosen Kelly, he was still doing all he could to comfort her and assure her that they'd find her boyfriend. Jay really was a great friend. In the other patrol cars, the SVU detectives were silent. _I hope this ends the way we want it to_ , Amanda thought to herself. It was obvious that Yates had been forced to change his plans when he had grabbed the firefighter and that meant that he was unpredictable and they ran a huge risk of finding the guy dead. Not that she'd say anything since she didn't want to make the Chicago cops mad or worried. And besides, maybe she would be wrong and they would get there in time to save the firefighter. Nick's eyes clouded as he drove towards the house that they had found. _I have a bad feeling about this_ , he thought to himself.

"You think we should tell them?" he asked suddenly.

"Tell who what?" his partner queried.

"Lindsay and Halstead. You think we should tell them that there's a chance that they won't find their friend alive?" he wondered and she shook her head.

"They're probably already thinking it and there's no reason to make them even more worried," she responded. Besides, maybe they'd get lucky and find them in time. She didn't really think they'd be that lucky, but hey, she could certainly hope. After all, wasn't that what all cops did? Hope that they got to the people that they were trying to help in time? And that was what she needed to hold onto: that they would find this guy in time. She didn't need to let her imagination run away with her in thinking that they'd never find him. That was the worst case scenario and she had to keep herself thinking positively that this would have a happy ending. But the pit she had in her stomach wouldn't go away and she had a feeling that they would all need to prepare themselves for the worst. But what would they find? Yates? His handiwork? The uncertainty was killing her. And she didn't like that feeling. She **hated** cases that were complicated like this, preferring the more open-and-shut ones that they could close and get justice for the victims. She then pushed this thought away and tried to focus on where they were going. Whether the victim was found alive or dead, Yates was going down. And getting him off the streets would be a major win. She would think about that. In Yates' home, Kelly let out a hoarse scream of agony as the other man slowly ran his knife down his chest. _Shit, I am going to die_ , he thought to himself. He had kind of figured this would happen, but he had been hoping that he'd be found. But of course, he had forgotten that his luck didn't run that way. But at least he had kept this guy away from Nadia for a bit. That was something. Maybe not much, but it was something. He just hoped that when Intelligence finally did catch Yates, they'd shoot and kill him.

"I see you still haven't gotten it out of your system," the doctor smirked. "I may just keep you alive a little bit longer," he continued. "That doesn't mean you won't die of course."

"You kill me, Intelligence will hunt you down and kill you," Kelly spat out weakly. Of this, he had no doubt. If he was killed, Erin would hunt Yates down to the ends of the Earth to exact her vengeance. _Not going to last_ , he thought to himself. He had already lost a lot of blood and unlike when he had stabbed him, Yates hadn't tended to any of his wounds. But at least he could go knowing that he had done his best to protect Nadia. True he didn't know her as well as Erin did, but he had been growing fond of her as he got to know her. His eyes fluttered shut and then he felt a smack across his face.

"Oh no you don't," Yates growled. He wasn't through playing with him and he wasn't going to let him die. He stood up and went to get the equipment he would need to tend to him and came back and began his work, causing the firefighter to let out another cry of pain. _Shit, he's going to make even this hurt_ , he thought to himself. Not that he was all that surprised given the fact that the guy was psychotic, but still...this was Hell. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Maybe it would be better if he just killed him. No! He couldn't think like that! Erin was coming! She and the other members of Intelligence would find him. He just had to remember that and hold on to it. He couldn't give up. But it wasn't like he was going to last. He had lost a lot of blood and one didn't need to be an EMT, paramedic, or firefighter to know that losing the amount that he had was dangerous and potentially lethal. He then let out another cry as a wave of pain coursed through him. Yates frowned as he worked on the firefighter. True he eventually wanted to go back to get Nadia, but as he had stated, he wasn't done playing with this guy yet. He still had a lot of fight in him and he needed to force it out of him. Once he was finished cleaning up the blood and tending to the wounds, the man grabbed his knife and let it trail down the man's chest.

"You've caused me a lot of problems. I had no beef with you. All I wanted was the girl. But you just had to get involved," he stated. Kelly then flinched as Yates tightened his grip on the knife. Was he about to stab him again? He got his answer when the man took the knife and slammed it in the board near his head, causing the firefighter to flinch. At this, Yates grinned. He held this man's life in his hands and he had to admit, it was rather exhilarating. He could do anything to him and no one would have a clue. He grabbed the knife again and repeated his action, placing the knife on the other side of his head. _Holy shit! He's gone crazy!_ Kelly thought fearfully. He was **definitely** going to die in here. He let out a cry of frustration. However, his voice was hardly there. Not that it would've mattered anyway as Yates' declaration of the shack being sound-proofed had been proven true long ago. No one had heard him and he was starting to doubt that he'd be found. But at least he had done everything that he could to keep Nadia safe. Hearing the cry, Yates grinned. Finally, the man was seeing things his way and knew that there was no hope for him. _This has been fun, but I do want Nadia_ , he thought to himself. But first things first. The man had to be disposed of. Well, after he toyed with him a bit. After all, he still had to punish him for interfering. Once at the beach, the Chicago and New York officers quietly headed for the wooded area.

"You said there was a shack out here?" Hank asked Olivia.

"Yeah. Yates must've been using it for years. I can't believe I never thought that it could be used as a home base," Olivia responded. _What was I thinking? It's the perfect place to bring a victim to_ , she berated herself.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Hank told her. We're here now," he stated. And they were going to get Yates and make him pay for taking Kelly. Personally, he was all for putting a bullet in the bastard's head, but Olivia wanted this to go to trial so that the families of the other victims could get justice, which he **totally** understood. He stayed silent as they headed for the shack. _Please let us find the kid alive_ , he thought to himself. He wasn't sure if Erin would be able to handle it she lost Kelly. Finally, the shack came into sight and they headed for it. Once he was close enough, he kicked the door in and seeing the raised knife, the leader of Intelligence quickly fired off a shot, resulting in a cry of pain from Yates as he dropped the knife and clutched his wrist. Instantly, Jay was right behind the man, placing him in handcuffs and leading him out as he read the man his rights. Kelly started to get up and Hank gently pushed him down.

"Stay down. You don't look so great," he told him. "Call for an ambo!" he shouted to the others and Olivia did so. The ambulance came moments later and Kelly was quickly loaded in as the paramedics worked on him and Erin quickly joined them, taking a place in the back, watching them anxiously. Please Kelly. _Please be okay_ , she thought as they worked on him. She wasn't a doctor or anything, but she knew that it wasn't looking good for him and that they were worried about the amount of blood that he had lost and he all of the slashes on his body. _Come on, Kelly. Fight. Stay with me_ , she thought to herself. She didn't want to lose him. She **couldn't** lose him. After what seemed to be an eternity-though it was actually only moments later-they reached the hospital and he was wheeled in and Erin rushed after them, going as far as they would allow her before she watched them go through the doors that led to the operating room.

"Erin." At the sound of Hank's voice she turned to him.

"He lost so much blood. He was torturing him." At the sound of her broken voice, the older man pulled the detective into a hug and held her close.

"He's a fighter. He'll pull through." At these words, Erin just started crying. How could Kelly want to fight when he looked like death? What if the wounds were too extensive? What if Yates had broken him? What if he had given up? Jay was the first to get there and he stopped, hanging back. _She needs Voight right now, not me_ , he thought to himself. However, it didn't change the fact that he wished that it was him. Erin looked past Hank to see Jay.

"Hey," she greeted hoarsely. At the brokenness in her voice, the man felt his throat muscles constrict and he walked up to her.

"He's going to fight this. He loves you and he'll do anything to get back to you," he stated, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Uh-huh," she said, trying to choke back a sob. Then, Jay joined the hug and the female detective reveled in the warmth of two of three people that she trusted the most.


	4. Winners

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Takes place during the crossover with Yates though Shay's alive and is just an idea I had. Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, and SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the newer plot.

A few days later, Erin wheeled Kelly into the courtroom. Yates was on trial and Kelly had been cleared enough to participate in the trial.

"You sure you can do this? You don't have to. Voight said that they found plenty of evidence to convict him with," she murmured.

"I'll be fine," he replied. "I can't let him get away with this. People need to know just what this bastard did to me so he can't target any other girls," he continued and she nodded. _He's so strong_ , she thought to herself. To be honest, she couldn't imagine herself being in this situation and testifying. She **hoped** she would, but she couldn't be sure. But Kelly was amazing. He had been kidnapped and tortured and he was determined to make sure his captor paid for it. She then wheeled him to where he was supposed to be and went to sit down next to Jay and the rest of Intelligence.

"He'll be okay. He's got this," Jay whispered to her.

"Yeah, I know," she murmured. "Hey, uh, thanks for being here for us. We both appreciate it," she continued.

"Yeah of course. Any time," he whispered back. Then, the judge-Elana Barth-came in and they all went to rise. Seeing the struggle that Kelly was having, the judge shook her head at him, indicating that it was okay for him to stay sitting and a moment later, they were all told the sit down and they proceeded. The first person called to the witness stand and sworn in was Hank.

"Sergeant Voight, what is your relationship to Lieutenant Severide?" ADA RafaelBarba asked.

"He's a firefighter over at House Fifty-One in Chicago and is dating one my detectives," he responded.

"So the two of you are close?" the ADA questioned.

"Not all that much, actually. There's been some bad blood between our two districts, which is on me," the sergeant replied.

"When did you first discover that he had been taken?" Barba asked.

"When a woman who works for our district ran in saying that he had been grabbed while protecting her," Voight answered.

"Thank you. No further questions for this witness," Barba stated and then went back to his seat as Yates-who had decided to represent himself-walked up to him.

"Sergeant Voight, you say that your district isn't all that close with the fire station that Lieutenant Severide is a part of, so why would he be in your building?" Yates questioned.

"He and one of my detectives are dating," he responded.

"I see. So because of the relationship, you weren't surprised to hear that he had dropped by?"

"Not at all."

"I see. No further questions." The sergeant stepped down and this time, Amaro was called up by Barba who told the court how they had caught the case which resulted in them teaming up with the Chicago Police Department.

"So, Detective Amaro, just for clarification, the Chicago Police got wind of the case first but invited your squad down when Sergeant Benson realized that it had some similarities to an old case?" Barba questioned.

"Yes, that is correct," Amaro replied.

"Thank you, no further questions." After the judge checked with Yates to make sure that he didn't have any questions, the detective was allowed to step down. As the trial went on, Kelly's eyes clouded. He knew why they were starting out this way-so that the jury could understand how everything started and why the case was so urgent-but the waiting was killing him. Finally, they got into the meat of the trial-his kidnapping. Barba faced Nadia.

"Miss Decotis, I realize this is probably pretty scary for you, but can you tell me what happened a few days ago?" he questioned, going on to give the date that he was talking about.

"I was picking up a birthday cake Erin and was about to go in when Yates appeared in front of me," she replied.

"Do you know what he wanted?"

"He tried to grab me."

"Tried to? He wasn't successful?"

"No. Because of what was going on, I didn't want to be out there all by myself, so I called up Kelly and asked him to come with me."

"And for the court's clarification, Kelly is?"

"Lieutenant Severide." The ADA nodded.

"And what happened when defendant tried to grab you?"

"Objection. Speculation."

"Miss Decotis was involved in the incident."

"Overruled."

"Kelly got in between us, gave me enough time to get into the precinct."

"Thank you. No further questions." Barba took his seat and Yates walked up.

"Nadia, you say I tried to grab you, but how do you know? Maybe I had just been at the precinct to help the detectives find the person who was doing these terrible things and you and your friend overreacted."

"No. You tried to punch me but Kelly stopped you."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe you're remembering wrong. It was a few days ago and a lot has happened since then."

"I'm positive." At this, Yates scowled, but went back to his seat. Nadia was told to sit down and then Barba went into the forensics that had been found on his phone, a thing of nail polish, and a lighter along with the stuff in the shack and a shrine in his house that detailed the crimes that he had committed and the trophies he had accumulated. Finally, Kelly was called up the stand and he was wheeled up. Barba waited until the man had been sworn in and then walked up to him.

"Lieutenant Severide, could you tell us in your own words what happened after Ms. Decotis called you?" he requested.

"I told her to come by the firehouse and we went to pick up a cake for Erin and then I took her back to the Twenty-first," he replied.

"And what happened when you got there?"

"Yates tried to punch her."

"Tried to? How come he didn't?"

"I got in the way."

"You got in the way. You put yourself in the line of fire for Miss Decotis?"

"That's correct."

"And after that?"

"He broke free from my grasp by slamming his head on mine and then punched me out."

"What's the next thing you remember?"

"Waking up inside of a trunk." The court was silent as Kelly continue, not leaving out any details of what had happened to him as Yates took him from Chicago to New York. As he talked, Yates' face continued to become stony. _This is not good_ , he thought to himself. He would have to spin it so that he came out on top. And he could do it. He was a doctor. People would believe him. And besides, he couldn't let this upstart get away with humiliating him. No, he would turn things around and poke holes in his story. He couldn't have remembered all that much. Most of what he was saying was just most likely stuff that the cops had told him. He would be able to make everyone see what had really happened. When ADA Barba was done asking his questions, Yates came up to him.

"You say I tried to kidnap your friend. What gave you that idea? From what I remember, you attacked me for merely greeting her," he accused. "Could it be that you jumped the gun and made a mistake?"

"No."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you stuffed me in the trunk of a car and then stabbed me in the leg." Yates scowled. _How can I rework this?_ he wondered. He needed to cast doubt on the firefighter's story.

"Lieutenant Severide, would you say that Miss Decotis is an attractive woman?"

"Not my type, but yeah."

"And given the fact that she's attractive, maybe you used my sudden appearance and friendly greeting to try to impress her by "saving her" when I accidentally scared her and you knew that I posed no threat?"

"No. When she had to run an errand, she called me up and asked me to accompany her because she didn't want to go out alone."

"And why is that?"

"Because you were still running around." Yates' scowl deepened. _This isn't working. I need to come up with something else_ , he thought.

"No further questions." As the trial went on, the detectives told the jury what leads they had come across and the shrine that had ultimately been discovered in Yates' apartment along with trophies from his previous victims. After this, the jury went out to deliberate and came back after a few minutes.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor."

"What say you?"

"We the jury find the defendant, Gregory Yates, guilty on all accounts." At this, Kelly let out a sigh of relief. It was over and done with. They had him. They all watched as Yates was led away. As he was led away, Yates locked eyes with Olivia, trying to intimidate her with the fury in his eyes. However, she just gave him a satisfied smirk. They had finally caught the bastard. And it felt **damn** good.

THE END


End file.
